Recuerdos en el olvido
by Cinthia Yissu Dixon
Summary: Después de una misión fallida claire pierde la memoria y solo recuerda que su propósito, es infiltrarse para matar a su hermano. Después, el reencontrarse a su viejo amigo Leon, le ayudará a cumplir su cometido y a experimentar sentimientos nuevos. Mal summary...


**Holaaa, soy antigua leyendo, pero nueva escribiendo, por favor tenerme paciencia. Esta historia irá lento, me refiero a que Clsire y Leon son simples compañeros, y se quieren porque las situaciones que han vivido, los ha hecho crear vínculos, pero todo el rollo del amor, irá apareciendo a medida que avance. Es cortito por ser el primero, y todo pasa rápido, porque como les digo es el primero. Todo fue muy resumido porque en verdad no es en como terminó Claire en esa situación de lo que se trata la historia, es de la situación misma, donde Claire debe luchar contra sus demonios, y sus amigos, familia, la ayudan a recordar, por supuesto pasan cosas con respecto a zombies, no podría dejarlos de lado si son mis favoritos. Que disfruten, y sobre todo les guste, les agradecería me dejaran un saludo en la cajita de comentarios, ya que así voy viendo si la historia pega o no pega. Muchos besos, a leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _ **"Desde un escritorio, hasta explosiones y balas"**_

Si te dijeran que tuviste una vida totalmente distinta a la que llevas en ese minuto, seguramente te reirías en su cara y lo tomarías como una broma. Y así mismo me lo tomé yo, como una broma.

Cuando me encontraba con más gente que metros cuadrados en esa habitación, no podía evitar reírme de sus caras. Chris me tomaba de los hombros y me gritaba que yo era su hermana y no podía olvidar todo lo que había hecho por mí y yo por él, raccoon city, la isla Rockford, Steve Burnside, y mi motocicleta. Jill luego lo tomaba de los brazos para tranquilizarlo y desde una distancia prudente mirarme con amor.

"-Querida no puedes olvidarnos, somos tu familia, yo soy tu amiga-" Fueron las palabras de aquella chica.

Sherry se acercaba triste y con sus ojos vidriosos

"-Yo soy Sherry, tu pequeña amiga-hija adoptiva, no puedes olvidarme a mi –"

Todos negaban con tristeza, si ellos que eran los más importantes, no podía reconocerlos, entonces porque los recordaría a ellos. Entonces apareció Leon, con vendas en su brazo derecho. El solo se detuvo a mirarme, esos ojos azules grisáceos tan penetrantes me calaban hasta lo más profundo.

"-No la presionen, quizá todavía está en shock, hay que darle tiempo a los medicamentos, los médicos dirán que debemos hacer para que nuestra Claire vuelva –" Entonces solo recuerdo fruncirle el ceño, buscando su rostro en mis memorias.

.

.

.

 ** _Tres años antes_**

Cuando me despedí de Leon ese día que creímos terminar con un legado viral tan temido, pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver, o por lo menos, que nos encontraríamos hasta en unos años pero en un escenario similar al anterior. Porque Leon era un hombre ocupado, donde era más probable encontrársele en un atentado viral que en un simple día de picnic.

Ese chico de cabello castaño era un punto importante de mi vida, gracias a su ayuda pude escapar de Raccoon city junto a sherry. Gracias a él pude escapar también de el aeropuerto de Hardvarville, y no es que Leon estuviera salvándome de todo, en Raccoon city ambos éramos jóvenes e inexpertos, yo tan solo tenía 19 años y el 21. Ambos nos cuidábamos y protegíamos, hasta que nos separamos por fuerzas mayores. Luego en el aeropuerto yo no pensaba que un atentado fuera a surgir justo ahí, además intenté en lo más posible no molestarlo, el tenía una misión, y yo la mía.

Ya no recordaba con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Leon, pero habían días o noches en los que deseaba con todo el alma poder tener unos minutos con él de compañía. El haber compartido momentos tan delicados en nuestras vidas nos hicieron tejer hilos de cariño y estima entre nosotros. A pesar de no hablarnos a menudo, o vernos, cuando lo hacíamos con una sola mirada podíamos trasmitir todo el sentimiento que llevábamos dentro, de extrañarnos, de preocuparnos, de tan solo si quiera saber del otro, más que algo romántico, algo fraternal. Solo nosotros podíamos entender esas pesadillas, lo terrible que fue la tragedia de raccoon city.

Leon era un chico aparentemente frío, con carencia de estímulos afectivos. Pero en el fondo el Leon que yo pude conocer, era divertido, un humorista, un amigo, consejero, protector, sensible, romántico, y hasta caballero. Lo vi sufrir y sonreír, todo en nuestras experiencias más difíciles.

-Claire, en 20 minutos nos vamos – Se acercó un compañero tocándome el hombro. Le sonreí

-Estaremos bien, tranquilo, si es necesario te protegeré con mi vida. - Le giñé un ojo viendo como su rostro tomaba un color verde y sus manos inquietas, nerviosas buscaban ayuda en la otra.

Era la primera misión de Peter, el era un chico joven, y con joven me refería a que era solo 3 años menor que yo, solo que el tenía familia, una esposa y dos hermosas niñas que eran ¡Un encanto! veía la preocupación de Peter por salir de esta misión enteros.

El asintió apenado y siguió su camino.

Cuando recogí todas mis cosas y me dirigía a nuestra sala de reunión para formarnos como equipo, apareció un chico guapo llamado John, era mi novio.

-Ya están todos, faltamos nosotros - Asentí, debíamos cumplir al cien nuestros objetivos, sino era muy probable que otro laboratorio como el antiguo umbrella dejara cuerpos sin vida por toda la cuidad.

\- Bien, vamos. pero hay algo que me gustaría hablar, es Peter, esta muy nervioso quizá deberíamos darle un poco más de tiempo. -Mi novio era muy comprensivo, su mayor cualidad era la de su corazón noble y sensible.

El se tomo unos segundos en silencio, estaba debatiendo en si mi idea era buena o no. Hasta que llegamos a la sala de reunión y el solo hizo olvidar el asunto.

-Claire, ¡por fin llegas! A las 8 pasa el helicóptero por nosotros. – Habló otro integrante

-Si, disculpen la demora chicos... Bien como es sabido, posiblemente sea un laboratorio clandestino el que vayamos a visitar. Cuando la poli envió a sus hombres a investigar por posible fabricación ilegal de drogas al terreno, solo supimos que el último llamado fue de auxilio y que no eran drogas lo que vendían. así que es muy posible según nuestras investigaciones, que estén fabricando armas virales, y debemos detenerlo ahora, antes de que todo el país termine muerto como en raccoon city. - Todos asintieron preocupados. - Quiero ser honesta, no será fácil, y más que nada porque esos criminales son peligrosos y no temen en disparar, pero yo no me quedaré sentada viendo como más gente muere, así que al igual que yo sean sinceros, no pasa nada si no desean ir. ¿Quién va conmigo? Levanten la mano, los que no pueden, retirarse.-

Solo 3 personas de mi equipo abandonaron la pequeña sala, yo creí que Peter estaría entre ellos pero no, el con su rostro lleno de miedo estaba sentado firme y dispuesto a lo que solo pude sonreírle y entregarle una mirada de respeto. Como dije, lo protegería con mi vida si era necesario

-Bien, entraremos por la escalera de emergencia solo 2, los demás irán por la puerta principal. Los que vayan por la entrada principal se encargaran de recopilar datos, y servir de distracción mientras el segundo equipo hace de las suyas. Peter y yo iremos por la escalera, nosotros nos infiltraremos de lleno en el edificio, los demás irán merodeando la planta A. Tomen todo los documentos, cintas, lo que sea que nos sea útil para demostrar que son criminales. -

-Después de repasar un par de cosas empezamos a alistarnos, chalecos antibalas, botas de seguridad, munición hasta la punta de la lengua.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, mirándome frente al espejo esperando un milagro. Con mi coleta roja bien apretada, mire mi reflejo, de seguro Chris pondría el grito en cielo cuando se enterara de que nos derivaron el caso a nosotros y no a ellos.

En menos de 20 minutos ya estábamos aterrizando en el terreno amplio. era como entrar a una gran fabrica pero con hectáreas de jardín decorados con un frondoso césped,

Nos dividimos en equipos como habíamos establecido.

No recuerdo cuanto nos tomó poder entrar definitivamente a las instalaciones por la escalera de emergencia. Y todo estaba muy solo, como si nadie hubiera pisado por ahí hace unos cuantos años.

Corrimos pasillos por pasillos, levantamos piedras buscando una sola señal de algo, todo era muy extraño y nada cuadraba.

Y entonces lo entendí.

\- Maldición, pet, estate atento, mira bien, fuimos emboscados. - El ya más relajado de cuando recién entramos, quedó mirándome un poco extrañado.

-¿Cómo es que podría ser ? - Y yo lo interrumpí sabiendo ya el termino de su pregunta

\- El escenario está echo para que estemos relajados - Entonces sin dejar de apuntar con mi arma extendí mi pie hasta una pequeña alfombra que se situaba frente un escritorio. Moví la alfombra de su lugar dejando ver un rastro de sangre ya seca, así mismo me apresuré y le mostré como todo iba tomando forma, sangre oculta, vidrios rotos en los basureros.

-Limpiaron para nosotros, nos estaban esperando - Peter apunto rápido con su arma hacía la única puerta disponible.

Tomé mi wolkie tokie esperando que los demás se hubieran dado cuenta también.

-Vale chicos, ya empezó el juego estar atentos - Hablé por el radio

\- ¡Claire se llevaron Silvia maldición! - escuche el grito de mi novio del otro lado. Agitado como si corriera.

-¿Como carajas sucedió eso? - Dije abriendo la puerta de a poco.

Entonces vi unas siluetas a lo lejos cargar una chica muy parecida a mi compañera.

-Pet, vamos, hay que sacarla. - Corrimos en dirección a las siluetas que ya iban avanzando y nos llevaban ventaja.

Las piernas empezaron a quemarme y el corazón a salirse de tanto palpitar, escuchábamos los gritos de lejos.

Hasta que de un momento el sonido de una puerta cerrándose calló los gritos.

Estábamos frente a la habitación donde supuestamente estaría Silvia, le hice señas a Peter para que se quedara detrás mío cubriéndome.

Y luego de 3 palmaditas en la cara, entré, como si el diablo me llevara, pateé la puerta y buscaba a quien matar con apuro.

A lo que unos tipos bien armados empezaron a disparar, me escondí tras un mueble de madera, y pude ver el reflejo de pet disparando también.

Y entonces empezaron a ocurrir las desgracias. Un tipo enorme y calvo me apuntaba con un lanza granadas cuando me levante para disparar.

-¡Mierda! ¡PETER CORREE! - Corrí lo que más pude alcanzar a correr cuando un ruido grande y un calor infernal me alcanzaba.

Parpadee viendo en cámara lenta como las ondas de la explosión me arrastraban consigo y las llamas me envolvían.

Al pestañar, ya me encontraba paradójicamente en el suelo y Peter me sujetaba.

-Vamos te cargaré, debemos irnos, - El comenzó a actuar rápido y yo solo dejaba que mi cuerpo adolorido se entregara a pet.

Hasta que sentí un piquetazo tan fuerte que pensé me arrebataría el alma de un solo quejido. Me habían disparado y ya no tenía fuerzas para afirmarme de Peter.

-Pet, debes irte, busca ayuda, llama a mi hermano, el sabrá que hacer, yo estaré bien -

\- ¿Estás loca? ni de broma, le daremos cara a estos hijos de perra - Y no pude evitar sonreírle, por unos segundo se me vino a la mente el rostro de lLeon, su lealtad, su firmeza.

Y entonces de la nada el me tomó en brazos y corrió. Podía ver como atrás nos seguían 2 tipos altos equipados. Suspiré con miedo, solo no quería ver morir a nadie más, no quería tener que llegar a la casa de las bellas niñas isabelle y Janette para contarles que su padre había muerto en un acto muy noble.

-Peter... nos van a matar si seguimos así - Le dije casi sin voz, podía sentir como un frio me calaba los huesos, y eso que estábamos en verano. Debía hacer un esfuerzo.

Protegería a ese hombre y su familia con mi vida si era necesario. Y cuando llegamos a la escalera de emergencia por donde habíamos llegado, me removí en su brazos por lo que se tropezó y me botó accidentalmente. Mi mente se nublaba y los parpados me pesaban, el dolor era insoportable, pero si no me movía los dos moriríamos ahí.

Así que empuje a Peter por la escalera y me arrastré hacia la puerta que cerré con pestillo.

Los golpes de unos puños enojados se escucharon inmediato.

-Claire abre la maldita puerta! - Y descansando los últimos minutos con la cara pegada al suelo, los enemigos llegaron. Me inyectaron algo en el brazo y eso fue todo mi recuerdo.

.

.

.

-¡Me están jodiendo! - Se escuchó un golpe contra madera.

-Chris cálmate - Dijo una chica castaña

\- ¿¡Qué me calme?! mi hermana es posible que esté muerta y tu me dices que me calme - Varias miradas se encontraron.

Todos estaban en una sala de reunión. Pero esta vez solo estaba Peter, que fue el único sobreviviente.

-Claire es fuerte, sobrevivió a lo que nadie se imaginaría, la vamos a encontrar chris -

-Eso espero...-


End file.
